Fight Me, Granger
by SarcasticSymphony
Summary: Malfoy is admitted to Mungo's, and put under the care of a certain bushy-haired witch. Will she fight him? Will she give in? A chaptered story of drunken duels, pillows and Malfoy's bad lungs. HG/DM. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

And I'm back! I know I said I would not be writing in quite a while, but I just needed to get this off me before my exams next week (wish me luck guys!). So this is slightly different from my usual fics, I got the idea to write a fic about my otp from a tumblr post with thanks to fellow tumblr users ohsebs and officialcadbane. Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is queen. I own nothing.

Please leave reviews. Reviews are encouragement! :)

* * *

Draco coughed and tried to open his eyes which seemed sealed shut with a Permanent Sticking Charm. He succeeded, only to close them again after being blinded by a bright yellow light. After a few tries (after all, Malfoys did not give up), he regained his vision and noticed a glass of water on his bedside table. He downed it in a gulp, only noticing how furry his mouth was after the first sip.

Setting his glass down on said table, Draco began to look around his surroundings and assess his situation. He realized that he was in St. Mungo's, if the harried looking Healers rushing around attending to patients were any indication.

With this realization, Draco also found out that he was very obviously not in a private ward like he was supposed to be in all his few visits to Mungo's.

This did not prevent the black-haired man in the bed opposite him to scowl at him openly and shake his newspapers out with exaggerated movements. The title today was 'EX DEATH EATER IN HOSPITAL? TRUE OR TRAP?' Draco sneered back and tried to ignore the little stabbing of pain at his heart when he saw the headline.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco and his parents had fallen, hard. Lucius had to hand over some of his money to the Ministry, but it had been manageable, at least. Draco had been able to have a normal life, well, minus the black looks and whispers behind his back.

Speaking of Healers attending to patients, where was his? Even if the Healer did not immediately come to him when he was conscious, he could at least count on a sobbing parent at his bedside to call one to his service.

Draco asked himself if a sobbing parent would even come to him at Mungo's this day. Then he tried to remember what he did to end up at St. Mungo's. His last memory was of him, Theo and Blaise downing shots at the bar at Dragon Heart, a new pub they decided to try out. Then everything went hazy. _Stupid, Draco. You've probably gone and fucked up. Again._

A clopping of heels on the floor distracted Draco from his musings. He turned, ready to smile with most charm at the Mediwitch approaching all so he could leave and go home early.

His smirk slid off his face like water off plastic (yes, he knew what plastic was), when he saw which brunette witch he had had a crush on since fifth year it was.

"Hermione Jean Granger?"

* * *

Poor Draco… what's going to happen now? Wait for the next chapter to find out! I'll try to update quick, really! Sorry if it's a little bit short.


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter! I'm so excited about this, guys. Thank you, LongNeckChippy! I'm so glad you liked my story. Don't forget to review, again! ;)

Disclaimer: I worship you, my queen J.K. Rowling. Did you know she wrote the amazingly amazing Harry Potter series?

* * *

"Hermione Jean Granger?"

The brunette before him rolled her eyes. "The one and only. And may I enquire how you know my middle name, Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

Draco flushed (he actually allowed himself to flush, and in front of _her_ , no less), and fidgeted with the sheets. No, he was a respectable gentleman, not a creepy stalker. He had only overheard the Weasel using it one particularly dull afternoon, and had remembered it ever since.

He recovered himself quickly and answered with his usual snark: "Contrary to your beliefs, Granger, I _do_ read the Daily Prophet, and when has there been a day where they don't speculate about _you?_ And may I request that I be placed in a private room."

Hermione snorted and glanced at the man opposite Draco. Draco noticed her brow furrow and her lips thin as she watched the man glare at them and make a show of straightening his newspapers.

Without even replying to his quip, she complied with his request immediately. "Of course, Malfoy. Just let me make the necessary arrangements." She walked away, and the next thing Draco knew was the comfortableness of his own ward and the cheerful absence of the black-haired man.

Hermione stood by his side, looking professional, and no less adorable in her white lab robes and clipboard. Draco tried not to groan internally. "How do you feel, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Fine, ironically."

Hermione sighed. "Do you feel itchiness and excess saliva in your throat, or trouble breathing?"

"If I did, I would not be talking as smoothly as I am to you now."

"So no." Hermione scribbled something on her clipboard. "Would you like to know your diagnosis, Mr. Malfoy?"

"It would be my pleasure, Granger, and Draco will be fine." Draco drawled.

"Then I will insist that you call me Hermione." Draco wanted to punch the air, but it would be too obvious, so he settled on his signature smirk instead. "It would appear that you have bad lungs."

Draco almost choked on his own breath. "What?"

"You have bad lungs, Draco, but you will be pleased to know that with regular intake of potions, you will be fine."

Draco felt heat crawling up his neck and replied quickly. "That sounds good, Gra- Hermione. Um, thank you."

Hermione smirked, as though knowing what she caused him to feel. "I shall just go to retrieve your potions then. I'll be back quickly." She turned and left the room.

Draco immediately berated himself mentally for letting her go. _Malfoys always get what they want, but not without action. If you want her, you better act quickly on this crush, before she gets back with someone stupid like Weasley._ And suddenly he had a brilliant idea. Well, brilliant in his case. He would think of it as stupid later, but ultimately never regret it.

* * *

Hermione returned to find Draco buried under a mountain of pillows. She cocked an eyebrow curiously and felt her heart melting because of his adorableness. _Get a grip, Hermione._

Draco his under the pillows, and wondered if his plan would work. Well, he would just have to do it to find out.

"Fight me, Granger."

Draco peeked over a pillow to see Hermione standing there, a smile on her face. He pouted- and then threw a pillow at her. She came to immediately. "Oof!"

"Fight me….Granger?"

"Maybe later, Draco… and it's Hermione." She smiled fondly at him, a smile that warmed his heart, and moved his pillows aside tenderly. Draco pouted again, and then a grin took over his features from the close proximity to her.

She set his potions down on his bedside table and handed one to him. "This is a Cleansing Potion. Take this now, and you can have a little nap."

"Thanks, Hermione." He downed it in one gulp and instantly felt drowsiness closing over his eyelids. "G'night."

He slumped down on the bed, not hearing Hermione's whisper.

"Goodnight, Draco."

* * *

Aww, they're so cute! Now, what's going to happen? Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, people! And we have the next chapter. I think that the chapter after this will be the last one though. Thanks to the people who liked this little fic, and on with business!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Sadly, J.K. Rowling owns the fandom I drown myself in, and I am more than happy with that.

Please review after reading this chapter! Reviews give me lots of happiness delivered to me on flying, pure white doves. :)

* * *

Draco sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He had just had a refreshing nap, and it did not surprise him to see the evening sun from his room window. He had been tired.

The events of the afternoon came back to him slowly, and he facepalmed automatically. _Seriously, Draco? You can't think of any other ways to make a woman like you other than throwing pillows at her?_ But then women usually were attracted to him after taking a single look at his face.

Draco did not have much experience in the crush department, and Hermione Granger was different from most women. Well, at least he had made her smile.

He started when he heard footsteps approaching, and relaxed when he realized it was just Hermione. He pulled the covers over him and clutched a pillow to his chest. When Hermione came up to his bed, he tried to tell her to fight him again, but he failed miserably.

He started to cough, drool spewing out of his mouth. He couldn't breathe. It was probably a good thing that Hermione, expression never changing, cast a spell to stop his coughing and forced a few potions down his throat.

As the potions burned their way down to his gut, Draco flushed bright red when he realized how badly he had messed up. He looked up at Hermione, who was currently scribbling something on her bloody clipboard, and very fortunately not meeting his eyes. He did not think he could look at her directly after what he had just done.

When Hermione finally looked up, she smiled warmly at him and reassured him: "Coughing fits like this are to be expected, Draco. This time, it was because you slept slightly too long and didn't take your potions. I was just going to come over to check on you."

Thus reassured, Draco returned her smile and started to drum his fingers on his bedside table. He searched for a topic of conversation, and what he blurted out was: "Why am I in Mungo's, um, Hermione?" He still wasn't quite used to calling her by her first name.

"Would you really like to know, Draco?" Hermione said, then blushed fiercely. "I think I know what I want, Hermione," Draco smirked, pleased at the discomfort he was causing her.

"Ah, yes." Hermione cleared her throat before continuing. "Well, you and your friends were at the Dragon Heart, and, um, you had quite too much to drink, and the night ended with you challenging a slightly woozy Zabini to a duel over…." She trailed off before clearing her throat again loudly.

Draco was now as pink as a bloody strawberry as he basked in the lovely glow of knowing he had done embarrassing things. And in public, no less! "Over what, Hermione?" he managed to force out through gritted teeth.

"Oversomewitchwhichyouhaveacrushon!" Hermione sputtered quickly before flushing red. "What?" Draco asked again, some of his embarrassment fading away because Hermione was clearly sensitive to this topic.

"For Merlin's sake, Draco!" Hermione shrieked. "I said, over, some, witch, you, have, a, crush, on!"

"And?" Draco asked, smirking.

"And nothing! Take these potions before night, as you can go home tomorrow morning. I'm leaving now. Um, bye." Hermione said quickly before turning round and leaving.

Draco chuckled quietly to himself before picking up a book to read.

* * *

Draco knows what Hermione is thinking! What's going to transpire…..tomorrow? Please review and let me know what you guys think. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back. And so, so sorry! It was exams week. Ugh. A horrible period, but now I am free to continue my fanfics. Or until May. Sigh. Here I am with the last chapter, but I am planning to add a small epilogue after this. Please tell me what you guys think!

Disclaimer. Nope, not me. J.K. Rowling owns Harry and Co., I begged her to sell me Hermione (not to mention Draco) once but she refused.

I can't thank you guys enough for your reviews last chapter. Heartfelt thanks to LongNeckChippy (who reviewed all of my fics!), Azureflower, a lovely person, and A fan. Love, and please don't forget to review this time!

* * *

Draco opened his eyes.

And closed them again.

After getting over the feeling of being pierced in the eyes by thousands of lightning bolts, he successfully peered around his bed.

And found that no one was there.

Sighing internally, he swung his legs out of the hospital bed and found his robes from the day before neatly pressed and folded on the bedside table. He slid them on, relishing in the feel of the smooth, tailored fabric instead of the thin, itchy hospital robes he had endured.

Hermione had said that he could leave today. Shame, really. Normally he had wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible, but then he would have to leave the warm, comforting aura of Hermione Granger behind.

He didn't really prefer the cold, empty Manor and his parents' equally stony faces over her company.

Speaking of Hermione, where was she anyway?

 _Why are you thinking about her, Draco? She doesn't give a flying Niffler about you._ Draco mentally berated himself. Still, she had to come and see him off. She would, would she?

As Draco engaged in a mental battle with himself, Hermione stepped into the room. There was no conceivable way of ignoring her warm smile and friendly presence, and Draco couldn't help but smile back at her.

She took out her clipboard. "How are you today, Draco?" She seemed completely composed despite the embarrassment he had caused her the previous day. At this, Draco smirked, causing her to blush a little and look away. She cleared her throat.

"I am simply… ecstatic to leave St. Mungo's, Hermione. Oh, and if you are enquiring about my health, you will be pleased to discover that the potions provided have helped me and my infamous lungs, and for that, I am obliged to thank you." Draco ended his monologue, drawled in his most, well, drawliest voice, and smiled sincerely at Hermione.

Hermione startled as his backhanded compliment seemingly backhanded her across the face, but soon composed herself. She smiled back at him. Draco noticed how her eyes darted to the coffee cup on the nightstand.

"You are welcome, Draco, and most welcome to visit Mungo's at your pleasure, should you ever wish to." Hermione grinned, and turned to leave. She halted at the doorframe.

"Oh, and don't forget to drink your coffee, Draco. Goodbye." She swept out of the room.

Draco stared dreamily at her retreating form for a while before regaining consciousness and bestowing his Malfoy scowl at the coffee cup as if it had forced Draco to spend his day in a coal mine whipping orphans and punching his own mother in the kidneys.

He approached it cautiously, appraising it for spells. He hoped she hadn't decided to drug him.

He picked it up with his fingers carefully. There was writing on the plastic cup. It said:

Fight me?

12 Mayfair Avenue, Brooklyn Street, London.

Draco whooped and punched the air with his fist. His shout of glee echoed through the corridors, but he didn't care, all of his pureblood training gone down the drain.

Somewhere in the hospital, Hermione smiled.

She would be expecting an owl later today. She hoped he would ask her to dinner.

* * *

And we have reached the end! I loved writing this story. Thanks in advance to the people who review, and do tell me your opinion on whether I should write an epilogue or not. If you guys want to see the original tumblr post, you can google it under "fight me nurse tumblr" because i just can't seem to upload the link here. Thank you guys, again!


End file.
